Finding the guild
by Zerato
Summary: Agni finds the guild in the strange town. But there is something strange going on and he quickly learns what.


After a long day Agni walked into the small town. There were many different Pokemon living here. The shiny Delphox didn't know how long he'd be staying but first stop was to check up on the building located up on the cliff. Once he made it up there he realized what this building was. The guild hall he was looking at wasn't in the best shape when he knocked the wood felt old and rough.

"Hello is anyone there!?"

He yelled out but there was no response but the door slowly swung open. Agni poked his head into the building looking around and not seeing anything right away. When he entered he heard a light moan coming from deeper inside. His curiosity had peeked as he silently began to walk in. The search for the source of the moans was quickly found.

There at a desk was a glameow laying on her back legs spread open her tail pumping a phallic toy in and out of herself. He could only watch as she played with herself he moans getting louder as she went on. That was until she noticed him standing there like a idiot and hard as a rock. As they look each other dead in the eyes she slowly removed the dildo from herself and tossed it away before putting on her glasses.

"Ahem...hello my name is Ryn how can I help you "

"Uh yeah my name is Agni I was gonna ask about this place but can see you are busy so I'll just lea.."

"No wait I'm sorry just nobody ever comes in around this time plus all the guild members are out on mission."

She began to trail on awkwardness in the air until it became a awkward silence.

"Hey it's ok I used to run a guild this happened a lot more then you'd think. I really don't mind plus I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the show hehe."

He says walking up to the desk. After saying that the awkward silence returned. He looked at her noticing that the scent in the air wasn't thining.

"Would you like some help?"

Ryn looked at him smirked and gave him a kiss. When she broke it he smiled back. He then sits in the chair behind the desk. Ryn wraped her spring like tail around his knotted cock and began to stroke it. She layed back on the desk and spread her legs showing the fox her pussy. Agni dove into her pussy happily lickng away. The taste was great it was like fresh berries. Though he didn't get to enjoy the taste for long as she his head back and turned around.

"Don't be gentle big boy I want it all~"

She said with a teasing voice. Agni lifted her and lined himself up with her wet slit as he lowered her onto his cock her tight pussy squeezed every inch of him until she was happily sitting in his knot. Her happy mewls were a joy to listen to before he began to hump up into her. With each thrust her moans and his grunts got louder his knot slapping against her entrance each time he pushed into her. As the fucked he leaned down and lifted her head then the pair began to kiss sloppily. He slid his tongue went into her mouth as the made out. When the kiss was broken he pinned her down to the desk and double up on the speed of the thrust.

"Arceus yes! Don't you let up!"

She yelled out as he fucked her doggy style.

"If you like this...you're gonna love...what's coming next!"

Agni said between heavy pants before standing up a bit and grabbing her hips. While this slowed his thrust down they were much harder. Hard enough for his knot to force it's way into her. Ryn let out a yell of pleasure as she was knotted hard. Agni held still letting her adjust to his knot before pulling it out with a few tugs.

"Ever been knot fucked Kitty?~"

He said teasingly belt pushing his knot back into again. With each time he pulled out thrust back in it got a bit easier to use the knot. But it wouldn't last long as it took a lot out of the Delphox as well. He was going at at decent pace when her pussy began to tighten as she began to cum. Ryn's claws dug into the desk as he knotted her for the last time and began to cum with her filling her womb with his fiery thick seed. As she let out a final most he howled out then collapsed over her. As they layered still breathing hard from there "exercise" the sound of a door opening caught there attention.

"Hey Ryn we ran out of some medicine can you put a...order...in..."

There standing in the middle of the doorway leasing deeper into the guild hall was a Banette with a clipboard in her hands. She looked at the pair a large blush on her face as she slowly sunk into the ground.

***Well that was a fun one if you haven't guessed by this point all the characters minus Agni are from a wonderful group called "The Wanderlust guild" please go check them out on Twitter and follow them they are great people who's comics helped me start writing! Until next time.***


End file.
